The goal of this study is to examine the relationship between religion and health in multi-generational African American families, 2) to compare, across generations, religious beliefs and health attitudes in these families. 3) to examine the role of African American elders in the cross- generational transmission of religion and health values, and 4) to identify the relationship between religion and health attitudes in these families and health care practice and utilization. Qualitative methods, supplemented by quantitative data, will be used to investigate the influence of religious beliefs on health history, health attitudes, self/care practices, and health care utilization health. A purposive sample of 25 metro Atlanta African American families will be selected with representatives from at least three generations (aged-defined as 1-20 years, 21-60 years, 61 years or older and lineage-defined as children, parents, grant-or great-grandparents) in each household. In-depth interviews will be conducted with one representative from each generation and a family focus group discussion about religion and health will be conducted. Five of the focus groups will be videotaped to collect additional qualitative data. Quantitative data will be collected with a questionnaire, including questions about health history, health status, self-care practices, and health care utilization, and with the Fetzer Brief Multidimensional Measurement of Religiousness/Spirituality, the Multi- dimensional Health Locus of Control scale, and the Health-promoting Lifestyle Profile II. Qualitative data will be analyzed using the grounded theory method. Analysis of quantitative data will be used to describe the sample and support the interpretation of the qualitative data. Results of the study will increase our understanding of the influence of religion on health in multi-generational African American families and the role of elders in the transmission of religion and health values. This understanding will help create a theoretical framework that could be used to develop culturally-relevant health interventions that could contribute to the reduction of health disparities.